Learn To Be Lonely
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: This is what I think Inuyasha's past may have been like,before the infamous betrayl.no pairings.


AN:the song is called "Learn To be Lonely" sadly i do not know who sings it,but it is on the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.I thought this fit fairly well with what we know of Inuyasha's past.But,that's just what I think.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Inuyasha or the lyrics to this song.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

Inuyasha looked up at the group of people not too far off from where he was standing.Whenever they glanced at him they would sneer and mutter "half-breed" or "flithy mongrel".Inuyasha looked on in puzzlement.His mother never said those things about him,so why did they? Deciding to ask his mother later,Inuyasha continued to play with his toy ball.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

Inuyasha ran into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.He glanced back at the burning castle and more tears fell from his eyes."Mother.",he whispered and wiped away some of his tears and kept running into the black forest.

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

Inuyasha collapsed by the trunk of a tree.He grasped his sides in pain and struggled to catch his breath.He had been running for days now,not stopping for fear of being caught by the villagers that still chased after him.He forced himself to move to a large bush and hide beneath its branches.He was tired,hungry,cold,and scared.He was alone,his mother was dead and he didn't know where to find his brother.Inuyasha swallowed back more tears and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

Inuyasha stared at the group of children playing outside the village.He watched through the branches of the tree he was in.He had been running for a year now,and everywhere he went,he was either shunned or beaten.He watched them,envious of their carefree nature and innocent minds.He had gone to many villages,but no one would even talk to him.Not even give him a chance.Inuyasha scowled and glared out at the children.'To hell with them all,I don't need anybody.',he thought as he lept down from his tree and raced off into the woods,intending to hunt some poor creature down for lunch.

_Ever dreamed out in the world_

_There were arms to hold you_

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the starry sky.Two years to the day since his mother was killed.But the feeling of loss hadn't lessened one bit.It was still a void within him,chewing at his soul daily.He missed her,her warm hugs and soft voice,telling him everything was going to be alright.He often found himself wishing there was someone who could fill that void and get rid of the loneliness that plagued him.'Like that's ever going to happen.',he thought grimly as he continued to watch the sky.

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own_

Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground and rolled away.Clutching his side,he got up on one knee and faced his attacker,his own brother.Sesshomaru looked at him passive as always,as if he didn't just try to kill his younger sibling.Inuyasha didn't know what happened,all he knew was he was running in a field when Sesshomaru attacked him out of no where.Only after Inuyasha got a good look at him did he realize just who it was,but it Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice his attack was not-deserved and continued his assualt."Why are you attacking me you bastard!",Inuyasha demanded,slowly getting to his feet."I think it's long over-due I get rid of your presance from the earth,Inuyasha.A half-breed like you should have been killed at birth.",Sesshomaru said calmly and in a flash was holding Inuyasha up off the ground by his throat.'This is it.',Inuyasha thought as his vision darkened as his oxygen was cut off."Pathetic,you're not even in good shape to defend yourself.Killing you now would not be satisfying.",Sesshomaru growled out and dropped Inuyasha on the ground.Sesshomaru snarled down at Inuyasha one last time before turning on his heel and leaving.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

Inuyasha smirked evily as his claws tore through one of the demons to his right.Did these weaklings actually come here to try to defeat him? He quickly finished off the remaining two and grinned at his handiwork.They were low-class oni who sought him out in an attempt to kill him for amusement.Inuyasha laughed out loud at that and turned and walked away from the bloody scene.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Inuyasha yawned and put his hands behind his head and watched the leaves in the tree he was perched in sway with the wind.It was a nice spring day and nothing much to do.Later on he would go kill a boar or something for dinner and then maybe go kill a couple of those demons that had been pestering him a few days back.He grinned at that thought.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone._

Speaking of demons,Inuyasha noticed two old demons walking and talking as they stopped below his tree,too engrossed in their conversation to notice him.He listened intently to what they were saying.Something about a Jewel...


End file.
